


Will You Be Mine?

by ChibiJudai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Heartland's annual Cherry Blossom festival,  Shun surprises Yuuto with something just a little life-changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ShunYuuto Fanfic Drive on Tumblr.

Heartland's annual Cherry Blossom festival. 

An absolutely beautiful sight in the middle of one of the most beautiful cities in the world. 

Every school in the city was closed for the event. 

Shun, Yuuto and Ruri walked around, trying find a place to sit. 

"We have to sit underneath one of the trees. " Ruri insisted. 

Shun sighed. And before he could object, Yuuto pointed to an open spot underneath one of the bigger trees. 

As they were settling down, the red, black, and white checkered blanket spread out beneath the tree, Ruri spotted one of her friends across the park and told the other two that she would be back. 

After she left Shun and Yuuto finished unpacking the baskets of stuff they brought, then sat on the blanket, watching the petals drop down from above. 

Shun stuck his right hand in the pocket of his sweatshirt, and sighed in relief as he felt the small black box in his palm that he had spent most of his paycheck on. 

He looked over at Yuuto and gasped. He was smiling. And the petals falling around him almost made his complexion glow. 

The box was burning a hole in his pocket, begging to be taken out. 

Shun looked around, and, sure that no one was watching, took the box out of his pocket. 

"Yuuto? " he said, almost not sure if he really wants to do this," Can I ask you a question? "

Yuuto looked over at him, and, face still glowing, nodded his head. 

"Uhm, well.... We've been together for a while, now and... I was wondering.. Well, if you would...." his heart was pounding , and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this. "Maybe, if you... If you wanted to..." 

Yuuto's smile started to fade, and he was looking kind of confused. 

"Yes? " he edged on, now really interested in what Shun was asking. 

Shun sighed, and he summoned up the courage to finally say those four words that kept getting stuck in his throat. He opened up the box, revealing a ring with an onyx setting. 

A big breath in, and..." Will you... marry me? "

Yuuto was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing. 

Shun wanted to cry. Why was Yuuto laughing? Did he find him funny? 

" That's what you were getting all tongue tied about? " Yuuto chuckled," Were you really that nervous? " 

After a few seconds of giggling like an idiot, Yuuto took the ring and slid it onto his ring finger, making Shun gasp. 

" You should've known I would say yes, stupid. "

Shun almost burst into tears of joy as Yuuto pulled him in for a kiss. 

It was finally happening. They were going to be happy together. All of that time during the war spent worrying about the future, and here they are, starting a life together. 

Nothing could tear them apart, now.


End file.
